The invention is related to methods and apparatus for maintaining a distributed computing environment, such as a geographic information service (GIS) system.
A geographic information system (GIS) may be used to present, analyze, and manipulate geographically referenced data. GIS are becoming very popular as ways to manage and present information. A typical GIS may include many components. For example, the data to be geographically referenced may be gathered from systems that are geographically distributed. A separate system may provide maps and other cartographical information. Yet another system may store data once it has been referenced to geographic information or “geocoded.” A web interface or other “front end” may access the geographically referenced data for presentation to a user or for analysis by an application.
The growing use of GIS creates new challenges related to the management of information, application programs, GIS servers, services, databases and related components within an organization. Improper operation of a single component or application in a GIS can cause problems throughout an organization relying on the proper operation of the GIS. For example, failure to properly collect data from a particular point in the GIS environment may result in the improper operation of other components or applications due to a lack of data.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a system and method for facilitating the monitoring and maintenance of a GIS and improving the overall reliability of a GIS.